Rate M
by Raiko Azawa
Summary: Real Rate M! Ini rate M lohhh... ciyusss... buka aja.


Rate M

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

"Serius? Ini yang mereka sebut rate M? Ini sih pembohongan publik!" Sakura menutup tab di laptopnya. Anak-anak kecil yang membuat fanfiction dengan tulisan rate M, anak-anak kecil yang sebenarnya tidak tahu sensasi seharusnya dari apa yang mereka tulis, anak-anak kecil yang... "Aku akan membuat mereka paham."

* * *

"Sakura, kau sedang apa?" Naruto memandang Sakura bingung saat melihat kekasihnya itu sibuk menyiapkan berbagai alat yang... emm... bukankah harusnya mereka melakukan hal yang... sudah kita ketahui sebelumnya. Sakura tersenyum, duduk diatas pangkuan Naruto.

"Buka bajumu." Perintah Sakura dengan wajah seram. Naruto menelan ludah, ada apa ini?

"Sakura, kau..."

"Aku bilang buka bajumu!" Kali ini Sakura berteriak dengan nada membentak. Naruto membuka bajunya dengan terburu-buru, menyisakan boxer yang masih menempel di pinggangnya. "Itu juga, kau harus benar-benar telanjang."

"Tapi kan pakaianmu..." Sakura mendelik dan melayangkan penggaris ke paha Naruto, membuat laki-laki itu kebingungan dan melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Sakura berjongkok di depan Naruto, menyentuh penis Naruto yang mulai menegang.

"Jangan terangsang, bodoh. Kau tidak lihat aku sudah memakai pakaian seperti ini." Dengan cepat Sakura mengukur panjang penis Naruto dan mencatatnya. "Jadi rata-rata pengukuran panjang 9.417 cm, keliling 8.875 cm. Berdasarkan standar baku ukuran penis, ini normal. Pada kenyataannya, memang yang ukurannya besar itu susah, kan. Mereka pikir tokoh anime itu berasal dari negara Arab apa sampai membuat ukuran yang benar-benar tidak kira-kira, memangnya mereka tidak membaca artikel mengenai ukuran normal Asia. Dasar anak-anak tidak berpengalaman!"

Naruto sweatdrop mendengar gerutuan aneh Sakura. Sebenarnya pacarnya ini mau apa, sih? Sakura mengambil stopwatch yang sudah disediakannya diatas meja, lalu memandangi Naruto dari atas ke bawah. Menilai apa yang harusnya dilakukan.

"Kalau dilihat kau memang tampan, sih." Sakura mencatat penilaiannya. "Porsi tubuhmu benar-benar bagus, ah pasti karena kau latihan basket dan karate dari kecil, ya? Ah biasanya di fanfiction mereka selalu membicarakan pria dengan porsi badan seperti ini kan, tinggi dan sangat proporsional. Kau juga lumayan populer, ah ini penilaian tambahan."

Sakura menyetel stopwatchnya pada posisi nol, kalibrasinya harus tepat. Anak-anak kecil itu harus benar-benar paham mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sakura bahkan selalu mengukur semuanya minimal lima kali dan mencatat hasilnya, lalu mengolah datanya menggunakan rumus agar dapat mengetahui kesalahan relatifnya. Sakura memang sangat memahami mengenai teori konsep sesatan, dimana sesuatu yang kita ukur hasilnya tidak akan tepat dan akan selalu ada penyimpangan.

"Nah, sekarang emm... kau lihat pakaianku, kan?" Naruto memandangi Sakura, berbeda sekali dengan Naruto yang telah bertelanjang bulat, Sakura memakai boots coklat setengah betis, jeans, kaos, syal, jaket tebal dan atribut lain yang harusnya dipakai saat berpergian di musim dingin.

"Kau... mau kemana?"

"Begini, di beberapa fanfiction, penulis sering kali mendeskripsikan pakaian yang sangat rumit untuk tokoh wanitanya. Kalau yang pria sih gampang, tinggal menurunkan resleting sedikit saja." Wajah Naruto memerah, menutupi penisnya yang terkena angin AC. Kenapa mendadak malu pada Sakura, sih? "Kau... harus membantuku, Naruto. Bukan cuma aku, tapi mereka, anak-anak malang itu."

Sakura memandang mata Naruto dengan tatapan berharap. Naruto merinding, Sakura yang terlihat manis dan tidak memukulnya malah terlihat mengerikan. Pelan, Sakura mendekati Naruto. Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto, membuat pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya dan tanpa aba-aba lagi Sakura langsung menciumnya, ciuman yang... aneh. Menurut Naruto, rasanya berbeda. Tanpa banyak pikir, Naruto langsung meladeni Sakura, kapan lagi Sakura menjadi seberingas ini.

"Stop." Teriak Sakura. "Aku lupa aku harus mencatatnya... jadi waktu yang diperlukan untuk membuatmu ereksi itu... ah aku tidak bisa melihatnya permulaannya tadi, yang jelas sepertinya kurang dari sepuluh detik."

Sakura, setengah telanjang, mulai mengolah data lagi bersama kertas, pulpen dan kalkulatornya. Melupakan Naruto yang masih kebingungan.

"Sudah normal belum?"

"Apanya?" Naruto semakin bingung.

"Penismu..."

"Oh, sudah."

Sakura mengambil jaket pink tebalnya, memakainya diatas tubuh bagian atasnya yang tadinya sudah tidak ditutupi apa-apa. Membawa stopwatchnya dan duduk dilantai menghadap Naruto yang meletakkan pantatnya diatas tempat tidur. Tanpa aba-aba, Sakura langsung mengulum penis Naruto. Ceklik, Sakura memencet stopwatchnya dan meninggalkan Naruto sesaat setelah Naruto mencapai klimaksnya. Kali ini waktunya pasti tidak akan salah! Sakura melepaskan jaketnya, lalu naik keatas Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau lagi, Sakura." Naruto berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Sakura dari atas tubuhnya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menolakku?" Sakura meletakkan tangan Naruto di selangkangannya yang masih tertutup jeans. "Tidak mau membukanya, Tuan Uzumaki?"

"Sial." Naruto membuka resleting jeans Sakura, mengambil hadiahnya. Pelan, Naruto dapat merasakan sentuhan Sakura di penisnya. Dan gadis itu telah berganti posisi, entah bagaimana caranya. "Waktu ereksi jadinya 14.217 cm sedangkan kelilingnya menjadi 10.5 cm. Ah sebentar ya, Naruto. Aku harus menyelesaikan pengolahannya dulu."

"Sakura..." Sakura merinding, nada bicara Naruto kali ini berbeda, terdengar menyeramkan. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat dan dihempaskan ke atas ranjang. Sepertinya kali ini Naruto mulai kesal.

"Kau... mau apa?" Naruto menyeringai, lalu mengambil stopwatch di meja Sakura.

"Kali ini biarkan aku yang mengukur berapa lama kau bisa menahan klimaksmu."

.

.

Setidaknya Sakura mendapatkan partner untuk penelitiannya.

.

.

AN: tadinya mau ditaroh di rate T sih... cuman setelah dipikir-pikir biar aman, M aja lol

inspirasinya dari temen author sih yang cowok sih, pas tau bacaan author dia malah bilang "cih, aslinya ga gitu tau. ada-ada aja, yang nulis aja kayaknya ga pengalaman tuh... kalo ga pengalaman nulis ginian gimana caranya."

iya, temen author emang beberapa ga beres lol

tapi dari situ malah kepikiran bikin fic kaya gini... dan karena author pun ga tau rasanya jadi sorry kalo ga bisa deskripsiin. lagipula pada dasarnya ini fic humor kan (entah sebelah mana lucunya)

review sangat dihargai :)

betewe, segala ukuran itu... author search dengan keyword ukuran baku penis normal lol

babaiiii


End file.
